A window management system can display a window for each program being used within a user interface. For example, in a single user interface, a user can view a first window for a word processing program, a second window for an email program, and a third window for a browser. Each window serves as a separate display within the user interface through which the user can interact with one of the programs.
However, convenient placement of a new window in a user interface can be a challenge when a new program is launched. Screen “real estate” can already be filled with one or more other windows, so it is nontrivial for the window management system to determine where to place the new window, particularly when the placement is performed without user guidance.